Chocolate Cake
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Sekotak kue coklat untuk sang kekasih di hari valentine... #Challenge Fic for Valentine's day with Sirius Daria.


_Valentine day_ , hari kasih sayang. Hampir seluruh dunia merayakan hari itu, hari dimana coklat dan bunga terdapat dimana-mana, biasanya dirayakan oleh muda-mudi dengan kekasih tercinta, bagi yang belum memiliki pasangan, sebagian besar merayakannya dengan teman, atau cukup diam di rumah seolah hari itu hanyalah hari biasa, _nothing special_. Namun bagaimana jika di hari kasih sayang tersebut, bukannya memiliki kenangan indah, tetapi malah terjadi konflik dengan sang kekasih?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chocolate Cake**

 **Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis – Takeshi Konomi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Ootori Choutaro x OC (Seiri Haruna)**

 **Warning : Mengandung OC, little OOC, special for Valentine day, and Choutaro's birthday, enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesal. Hanya itu yang Haruna rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana ia tidak uring-uringan? Sejak pagi, ia melihat kekasihnya, Choutaro, dikerubungi oleh anak perempuan yang ingin memberinya coklat, belum lagi saat melihat loker sepatu pemuda itu penuh dengan surat, coklat, dan berbagai hadiah lainnya. Ditambah, karena sifat Choutaro yang terlalu baik hati, ia tidak bisa menolak para gadis itu.

'Kasihan, mereka sudah mengorbankan uang dan waktu untuk memberiku ini,' kata pemuda berambut putih itu saat melihat Haruna yang memasang wajah cemberut karena pagi tadi ketika mereka masuk ke gerbang Hyoutei, ada sekitar lima orang siswi yang memberinya coklat. Mau tidak mau, Haruna pun harus berlapang dada. Dia tidak mau disebut pacar yang posesif.

Namun rasa kesalnya memuncak, dia mulai tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya saat melihat Choutaro terus-terussan di kelilingi oleh para siswi, baik seangkatan, tingkat atas maupun bawah, bahkan saat tadi makan siang, seharusnya itu waktu untuk mereka berduaan saja, lagipula ada yang ingin Haruna sampaikan pada Choutaro, tapi sialnya, lagi-lagi segerombolan anak perempuan menghampiri mereka, dan mengganggu makan siang keduanya, Haruna sampai pindah tempat karena sulit makan dengan tenang.

'Event sialan,' rutuk Haruna dalam hati.

Sekarang gadis itu berada di depan lapangan tenis Hyoutei, dan lagi-lagi ia melihat kekasih dan teman-teman setimnya di kerubungi oleh para siswi yang merupakan _fans_ mereka. Mendekat saja sulit.

Bola mata gadis itu menatap sebuah kotak yang ia bawa sambil mendesah kecil.

'Tidak jadi kuberikan saja,' ucapnya karena kesal. Iapun segera menghampiri Hiyoshi Wakashi yang baru saja tiba dan belum terkena 'serangan' para _fangirl_ lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu menyerahkan kotak di tangannya itu padanya, dan tentu saja itu membuat pemuda berambut jagung itu kaget. Kekasih temannya memberinya sebuah hadiah _valentine_? Serius?

"Kau bermaksud menyuruhku memberikan ini pada Ootori kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Haruna menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Kau makan saja. Toh, Choutaro sudah dapat banyak hadiah, jadi ia tidak membutuhkan hadiah dariku."

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kau tidak suka, berikan saja pada orang lain," potong gadis itu dan setelahnya berlalu, meninggalkan Hiyoshi yang masih bingung dengan kotak di tangannya. Di makan? Atau serahkan pada Choutaro? Iapun membuka kotak tersebut dan tersenyum miring. Sepertinya ia sudah memutuskan untuk memilih yang mana…

Tanpa Haruna sadari, Choutaro melihatnya. Dan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang pemuda tersebut, ia hanya tahu Haruna, kekasihnya, memberi hadiah _valentine_ pada sahabatnya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Choutaro tidak mengatakan apapun selama latihan. Bahkan ucapan Shishido tidak ia dengarkan sehingga seniornya yang memakai topi biru itu terlihat kesal sekaligus heran. Pemuda itu juga terus menatap Hiyoshi dengan wajah yang suram, ia masih teringat kejadian saat Haruna memberi Hiyoshi sebuah kotak yang ia yakini itu hadiah _valentine_. Dan sekarang, gadis itupun tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, padahal keduanya sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama. Iapun berinisiatif untuk menanyakan keberadaannya melalui _e-mail_.

'Kau dimana?' tulis pemuda itu. Tidak lama kemudian, jawaban pun datang.

'Rumah,' isi pesan Haruna, singkat, padat, jelas.

'Bukannya kita janji akan pulang bersama? Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan?'

Dan tidak ada balasan sampai latihan tenis berakhir.

Helaan nafas terdengar lagi dari mulut Choutaro, setelah mengecek tidak ada _e-mail_ masuk dari Haruna. "Dia kenapa lagi sih?" gumamnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiyoshi yang berada disamping Choutaro karena ia lihat pemuda itu tidak semangat seperti biasanya.

Choutaro menatap Hiyoshi lama, "… Haruna memberimu sesuatu kan tadi?" tembaknya langsung.

Terlihat Hiyoshi berpikir, "Oh! Iya. Dia bilang untukku sih, tapi setelah kubuka ternyata…"

"Ternyata?"

Seringai kecil terlihat di wajah Hiyoshi, "Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Pemuda berambut sewarna dengan jagung itupun mengambil kotak yang diberikan Haruna padanya, dan menyerahkannya pada Choutaro.

Segera Choutaro membukanya dan… terlihatlah sebuah _cake_ coklat dengan tulisan, _'Happy Birthday_ Ootori Choutaro'.

"Sepertinya ia tadi tidak menyerahkan langsung padamu karena kau sedang dikerubuti oleh para anak perempuan…" kata Hiyoshi.

Choutaro menatap kue ditangannya, "… Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

Hiyoshi mengangguk kecil, "Ya. Pulanglah. Dan, selamat ulang tahun."

Choutaro tersenyum, "Ya. Terima kasih Hiyoshi!" segera Choutaro berlari pergi dari ruang klub tenis setelah berpamitan dengan anggota lain.

"Sebetulnya Choutaro itu kenapa?" gerutu Shishido yang heran melihat juniornya itu yang moodnya berubah drastis begitu.

"Entahlah… Dilihat dari ekspresinya, mungkin 'musim semi'nya datang…" celetuk Oshitari yang dijawab dengan tatapan tidak mengerti oleh anggota lain, mereka seolah berkata, 'Musim semi apanya? Ini masih musim dingin kan?'

Oshitari hanya menaikan kacamatanya sambil bergumam, "… Sudahlah, kalian tidak akan mengerti…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Choutaro berjalan cepat (setengah berlari) menuju rumah Haruna, setelah sampai di depannya, ia segera memencet bel rumah itu sampai Haruna membukakan pintunya.

"Apa?" kata Haruna dengan nada yang masih kesal saat melihat pemuda itu. Namun Choutaro tidak peduli, ia tersenyum dan segera menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. "Huaaa! Apa-apaan sih?!" wajah Haruna memerah karena tiba-tiba ia dipeluk begitu.

"Terima kasih!"

"Hah? Untuk?"

"Ini!" Choutaro menunjukkan kotak yang berisi kue coklat tadi.

Haruna pun melihat kotak itu kaget, "… Bukannya tadi sudah kuberikan pada Hiyoshi ya?"

"Eeh?! Jadi kau serius memberikan ini pada Hiyoshi?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" mata Haruna menyipit, tangannya dilipat di depan dada, "Kau sudah dapat banyak hadiah kan? Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau aku tidak memberimu apapun?"

Choutaro memasang wajah cemberut, "Itu tidak ada artinya kalau bukan Haruna yang memberi!" dia menyentuh pipi gadis itu, "Soalnya bagiku, hanya Haruna yang istimewa!"

Haruna menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap wajah pemuda di depanya, "Masih berani bilang begitu! Padahal kau menerima semua surat cinta, coklat, dan berbagai hadiah dari perempuan lain!" cibirnya.

Choutaro pun terdiam, "Kau… cemburu?"

Haruna menggeram kecil dan menatap wajah Choutaro, "Tentu saja kan! Siapa yang tidak cemburu kalau kekasihnya seharian ini dikerubungi oleh perempuan lain, sampai-sampai waktu untuk berdua saja susah! Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengusir mereka semua karena berani-beraninya bergenit ria dengan _kekasihku_?!" gadis itu meremas bagian depan _jersey_ klub tenis pemuda itu, "Jangan terlalu baik dengan menerima semua hadiah itu, dengan alasan tidak mau mengecewakan mereka! Memangnya kau _idol_ apa?! Jangan memberi mereka harapan! Aku… Aku…" Haruna memeluk Choutaro erat, "Aku cemburu!"

"Haruna…" Choutaro balas memeluk gadis itu lembut, "Maaf… Lain kali aku akan lebih menjaga sikap… Aku tidak menyangka kau akan secemburu ini…"

"Maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu mengelus rambut Haruna, "Soalnya kau selama ini selalu bersikap cuek dan seolah tidak peduli walaupun ada beberapa gadis yang berusaha mendekatiku, jadi aku penasaran, bagaimana reaksimu kalau aku menerima semua hadiah itu… Dan kau cemburu… Syukurlah… Aku senang…"

"Ha-hah? Jadi kau… sengaja?" Haruna menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya.

"Hehe…"

Wajah Haruna memerah melebihi sebelumnya, lalu ia kembali menatap Choutaro kesal, "Bukan 'hehe'! Argh! Rugi aku sudah cemburu tadi!" tangan gadis itu mencubit pipi Choutaro (walaupun ia harus berjinjit sedikit, karena perbedaan tinggi mereka).

Choutaro tertawa kecil, "Maaf, maaf…"

"Ah! Sudahlah!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, berhubung ada kue ini, ayo kita makan bersama…"

Haruna melirik sedikit ke arah kotak itu, "Tapi aku tidak jamin rasanya enak, soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku membuat kue coklat…"

"Eeh?! Serius ini buatan sendiri?! Ah… aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk memakannya! Ayo kita makan!" Choutaro menarik Haruna masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kau pikir ini rumah siapa?" gerutu Haruna, walau senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya duduk di ruang tengah rumah gadis itu, di depannya sudah terdapat _cake_ coklat yang hanya tinggal setengah.

"Ah… kuenya enak sekali…" kata Choutaro riang.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka…" Haruna tersenyum sambil membersihkan mulut Choutaro menggunakan tisu, "Makanmu belepotan… seperti anak kecil saja."

"Hehe, soalnya enak, jadi aku terlalu bersemangat memakannya."

"Enak atau lapar?"

"Ng… Keduanya?"

Haruna menatap pemuda itu, "Aku belum mengatakannya kan?" senyuman manis terbentuk di wajah gadis itu, "Selamat ulang tahun, dan selamat hari _valentine_ , Choutaro!"

Wajah Choutaro pun memerah, "Haruna… kue ini hadiah untuk ulang tahunku atau hadiah _valentine_?"

Haruna memasang wajah bingung, "Ng… Keduanya?" jawabnya meniru ucapan Choutaro.

"Salah satu!"

"Ulang tahun mungkin?"

"Kalau begitu…" Choutaro tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah gadis itu dan menatapnya lurus, "Aku minta hadiah _valentine_ ku…" ucapnya sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Omake :**

"Ngomong-ngomong Choutaro…"

"Hm?"

"Hadiah dari para anak perempuan tadi mana?" tanya Haruna. Ia penasaran karena pemuda itu tidak terlihat membawa bungkusan lain selain tas tenis, dan kotak kue darinya.

Mata Choutaro membulat, "Ketinggalan di ruang klub!"

"…"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Haruna, 'Semoga sudah dihabiskan para anggota klub lain!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

 **Oke… fic buat valentine dan ultah Choutaro, beres (dengan tidak indahnya)!**

 **Gatau dah ini fic gimana, silahkan beri kritik, saran, komentar atau apapun di kotak review~**

 **See you in another fic!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**

"


End file.
